Sweet Desires
by Hime-chii o.O
Summary: It was a tiring day and I just wanted to take a relaxing shower. But I guess my husband had some other plans for this night. Add to the fact that Lee put something in his drink. I'll make sure to kill that man after wards. For now, I'll just enjoy.


**Hello everyone! I published this story because, one- It's just a one-shot and two- my friend kept telling me to do so.**

**This is my first lemon so I'm sorry if it's badly written. It's Lili's POV so you could see why it lacks a few details since I never had sex before and lack the information to write a story about it since I didn't have any experience.**

**This is an event that actually happened after Sweet Remorse, so enjoy.**

**Dislaimer: Katsuhiro Harada still owns Tekken.**

* * *

After checking if my child was asleep, I went to my and my husband's room to rest. I entered the huge fully furnished room– which was just in front of my daughter's room– and approached the private bathroom on the right corner to clean myself up.

I am tired from all the photo shoots for today and Asuka just had to drag me into teaching those kids Street Fighting. Honestly, if those children wanted to learn street fighting why don't they just take ballet lessons or gymnastics? Add a bit of strength, force and speed and voila, you have a recipe for street fighting. But for one thing, those kids didn't want to learn to do pirouettes or how to do flips on a balance beam. They wanted to learn how to fight directly without going through the strict ballet instructors and persuasive gymnastic coaches.

I'm just glad my daughter is nothing like them. She really wants to follow my tracks and be a ballet dancer rather than a street fighter. But then again, I saw her watching the old "King of Iron Fist Tournament" videos. How her eyes sparkled when she saw me jump on my opponents head and when she saw her dad deliver the final blow. It was wonderful to watch seeing that she shared the same passion and interest in fighting like me, but my husband didn't want our 5 year old daughter to get involved in the world we used to be in. He's just so over-protective that whenever Sherwood executes a sundial that looks like my old garland kick combo, he immediately asks me if I have been teaching her street fighting.

I smiled at the thought as I striped my clothes off and stepped into the shower. I turned on the hot water and stood there as the warm liquid drizzled through my whole body. I looked up to the shower and pushed my long blonde hair back to let the water hit my face directly and to avoid the annoyance of my fine strands.

Feeling the warm water on my skin felt so relaxing. All the pressures and stress floated away as I stood there to enjoy the relaxing heat. I closed my eyes to enjoy myself more when I heard my husband enter our room. After a few minutes I heard the bathroom door open, and I remembered that I forgot to lock it because I really wanted to clean up fast. After a few more seconds I heard it click, usually a sound that told me it had been locked.

I heard him unzipping his pants and taking off his clothes, but I didn't turn around to meet him.

I felt him push his bare chest against my back when he was finally inside the shower with me. He snaked his arms around my waist and started to brush his lips on the nape of my neck. With his right hand, he moved up to my shoulder and pushed my wet hair away to reveal more skin. "How was your day?" He whispered silently in my ears making me shiver at his seductive tone.

I held my breath and answered, "It was exhausting."

I heard him smirk when he started to nibble and suck on my damp skin. "She's asleep right?" He asked in the same tone referring to our daughter.

I smiled mischievously and moved my hand to grab his. "Yes she is." I answered.

I could feel him smiling when he moved his hand up to my left started to rub it and started to play with my hard nipples while continuing to suck on my skin.

His other hand– that was holding my waist– started to move down until it reached my intimate area. He started to rub my clitoris making me moan in pleasure. My legs went numb and it felt like I was gonna collapse if he wasn't holding me up. "Jin…" I muttered his name asking him to go further without saying the words.

He stopped rubbing my breast and moved his hand up to my chin to turn my head to the left to an angle enough for him to kiss me full on the lips. After that, I felt two of his fingers thrust inside me pulling them in and out slowly while his thumb kept rubbing on my clitoris. I moaned in his mouth making him grab the opportunity to slide his tongue inside starting a tongue war with me.

I started to move my hips in the same rhythm of his thrusts causing him to go faster, earning more moans of pleasure from me. I felt my walls close in on his fingers when I finally reached my climax spewing out all of my juices.

I broke the kiss and gasped for air inhaling and exhaling deeply.

He turned me around so that I faced him this time. He stared into my eyes with so much love and leaned in to kiss me. While he did so, he grabbed my right thigh and started to slide his hand down raising my leg up. With one swift movement, he was inside me.

I gasped inside his mouth when I felt his hard erection. I grabbed his hair and started to deepen the kiss as he kept on thrusting inside me making me moan more inside his mouth. My heart was beating rapidly with every thrust and lust took over my whole body. I'm just glad I only did it with my husband.

I broke from his lips and threw my head back at the ecstasy. I pressed my body to him harder and moved my hips up and down to pleasure him. Doing so, I earned a moan from him.

He became aggressive and started to thrust into me faster, pushing me to the wall going in and out of me. "Jin…I…" I started but my voice was muffled by his mouth that crashed into mine once again.

He pinned me to the wall and put my leg up to his shoulder, so that he doesn't need to hold it up. Thank god for my flexibility at that time. If I didn't have any flexibility, that would have been extremely painful and uncomfortable.

While kissing me he grabbed one off my breasts and started fiddling with it. He kept on kissing me with such passion, while thrusting in and out of me. After a few more thrust, I finally reached my peak and released all of my juices. One, two, three and he did just the same pouring out the hot liquid inside of me.

He broke the kiss and rested his head on my shoulder as I leaned my head back at the wall. My leg was still on his shoulder and he still didn't withdraw, which I probably figured, was hard for him since he was resting on me. "What…happened…to…you…" I asked in between breaths and looked down on him lowering my leg on the floor.

He looked up and gave me another kiss before answering, "That idiot Lee, put something in my drink expecting I'd fuck one of his assistants." He explained making me want to kill Lee for doing so. "But I held it in until I finally came home." He added with a sweet smile.

I smiled at him knowing that he would never cheat on me. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure the effect has worn out now?" I asked wanting to please him tonight for being such a loyal husband to me. If he wants, we can have fun until tomorrow came. Oh the things we could do while he's in this state. I just couldn't imagine it.

A sly smile played on his lips. "I guess I could thank him for giving me the dosage after all." He said before kissing me again.

He pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He turned off the shower and carried me out the bathroom and into our bed inside the bedroom. He laid me down gently and gave me a soft peck on the lips before thrusting inside me again. I was trapped in unending bliss while I was making love with him. I wanted him to go faster, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He received my message and started to go faster, making me gasp and pant. "We should…*gasp*…do this…*gasp*…more often…aaaahhhh." I told him trying to say the words right, but couldn't do so.

"My…uh…pleasure…" He replied still thrusting in and out of me. "I'm gonna cum Lili." He told me giving a few more thrusts. I nodded my head and gripped the covers of the bed and after a few seconds he came inside of me. I followed after wards.

"That was wonderful…" I told him when he pulled out and crashed beside me on the bed.

He turned to his side and pulled me closer. "Want to have a third round?" He asked playing with the damp strands of hair on my head.

I gave him a sly smile and was about to answer when a knock came into our door. I turned my head to that direction and heard a tiny and timid voice on the other side saying, "Mommy, Daddy? I had a bad dream. Can I sleep here tonight?" It was Sherwood, our daughter.

Jin and I hurriedly scrambled off the bed and rushed to the closet to grab some clothes and underwear. "Just a second sweetie." I called out grabbing a night gown that wasn't too revealing for my daughter's innocent eyes.

Jin was the first one to pull his boxer's and pajamas up since he didn't really wear a shirt when he slept. He walked towards the door and turned to me asking if he should open it or not.

I pulled down my nightgown and nodded as a yes. Before he could turn the knob I leaped to the bed and pulled the covers up so that it would be like I never left it when my daughter knocked.

He opened the door and revealed a tiny girl with raven hair and sleepy gray eyes carrying her teddy bear on one hand and rubbing her eye with the other. She looked up at her dad with those innocent eyes and said, "I had a bad dream daddy."

Jin picked her off the ground and carried her to our bed and laid her beside me. "It's okay Sherrie. You can sleep here with mommy and daddy tonight." He reassured the child and tucked her in.

Sherwood smiled and said, "Good night daddy. I love you."

He smiled and gave our daughter a quick kiss. "I love you too."

Sherwood then turned to me and gave me a kiss. "Good night mommy. I love you."

I kissed her on the forehead and fixed her hair. "I love you more sweetie." I said before pulling the covers up.

She smiled and cuddled her teddy bear close to her closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

I smiled a content smile and looked towards Jin. He returned my smile and said, "We'll continue tomorrow." And with that, he reached across– being careful not to touch our daughter– and kissed me full on the lips. "Good night Lili." He uttered before laying back and pulling the covers on top of him.

I smiled and replied, "Good night." After that, I reached for the switch on the bedside table and turned off the lights. I laid on the soft bed and reached across to hug my daughter slowly closing my eyes and started to travel off to dreamland.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the frikkin' story. I was banging my head on the keyboard while writing this so you better review even if you're not logged in.**

**Was that a threat? *shrugs* Oh well. Just review anyways.**


End file.
